unlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Vip
What is a VIP Account? A VIP Account provides additional abilities and advantages inside the game for a certain period of time. The following benefits are available to players with a VIP Account: *Access to new monsters, new quests, new addons and more in Lakeshire, the VIP city. *Exclusive outfits. *Warper Npc allows you to teleport to 112 different destinations in game instantly! *Ability to open all level doors at any level. *Enlarged VIP list. With up to 100 players on your list you will always know when your friends are online! *Advanced Promotion. Promoted characters of level 50 or higher can get the advanced promotion at the Advanced Promotion NPC for 50k. *New rank: A master sorcerer becomes alchemist, an elite knight becomes a gladiator, a royal paladin becomes a sniper and an elder druid becomes a biochemist. *If you are a knight or paladin you will be able to use rage potions that provide a 25% chance to boost your damage by 50% (available at the magic shop). *Reduced death penalty by 1%. *Cool new spells. *Found a guild. How can I become a VIP Player? Easy you can purchase one Vip scroll for 25$Us do it here But why should pay for that? Well no one will force you to buy one but if you want to become a strong player you will need one. Vip Items Most of the items can be used by regular players but there are some that only a Vip player. Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Tokens Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Scrolls Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Helmets Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Armors Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Shields Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Legs Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Boots Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Weapons All the weapons in this list are only fit for Vip players Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Extras Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more Special Item makers A special item maker adds special abilities to an item of your equipment, such as making your armor increase your maximum health, or making your boots/shoes improve your walking speed while you wear them. Example: A rigid armor maker 15% will make any armor give you an extra 15% of your Maximum Health while you wear the armor. Example 2: Using a double-forced shield maker 30% with a blessed shield will result in this: You see a double-forced blessed shield (Def:41). Special Abilities: Defense against melee attacks +30%... To use your special item maker, simply use it with the item that you want to add the special abilites. For Legs Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more For rings Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more For Backpacks Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more For Helmets Note: The prices are not official the owner of the item can ask for more For Armors For Weapons For Shields For Shoes/boots Curious Note: When you put a recovery token on a weapon, piece of armor, or any other item, the items canot be placed on normal floor, only in Houses or on Mailboxes. Well this is the list and the information we have. .